


Shut Me Up

by darkvcid



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Boys in Skirts, Choking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Needy Shownu, Spanking, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkvcid/pseuds/darkvcid
Summary: Shownu has been extremely needy for his maknae for the past week now, and I.M is getting fed up with how bratty he has been, so he decides to shut him up by giving him what he wants.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 29





	Shut Me Up

"Changkyunnn, why are you being this way?" Shownu whined, tugging at the maknae's sleeved shirt. He wasn't sure what was up with I.M, but he most definitely did not like it. All he wanted was some sort of attention from him and he intended to get it, no matter how hard it may be.

The maknae just shoved his hyung out of the way and continued with cooking, he had been taking numerous cuisine classes for the past week and his assignment was to come up with something spicy and saucy and he was trying his best to get a passing grade. He hated that he was neglecting Shownu but at the moment, he only wanted to focus on this and to get a good grade. 

Shownu just sat at the kitchen counter, swinging his long legs back and forth; contemplating on a way to get I.M to give him attention. He wasn't so sure why he was so needy, but the urge just kicked in all of a sudden and it was hard to push away and just ignore it.

As Shownu thought of a plan, he disappeared away from the kitchen and up into his bedroom. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a secret box he kept to himself, it included things such as frilly looking skirts and some thigh highs. The urge of wanting to wear this around I.M was huge, but he was way too embarrassed to even do that so he kept it away from their relationship.

The idea of getting I.M getting to give him attention was to wear the skirt and to see what it would do to the maknae. He sure hoped it would work, of course, he wanted I.M to focus on his cooking classes, but he also had a boyfriend to pay attention to as well. 

Discarding what Shownu had on, throwing his black sweatpants into the hamper, sliding on the baby pink skirt he had in his hands on. He looked into the mirror and turned around to examine how he looked, the skirt most definitely showed off his thick and tan thighs.

Shownu smirked cutely in the mirror as he turned on his heel in a sort of sassy way, making his way back into the kitchen and saw that Changkyun was still attempting to make the perfect dish for his class. He sure hoped he would be the dish in the next few moments that I.M was going to eat. 

Now in the kitchen, Shownu cleared his throat. "Changkyun, are you done yet?" He asked, in hopes of the younger boy turning around and seeing what he had on. That still seemed to not budge him away from cooking. Shownu knew he was going to have to try harder, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He went into the kitchen more and popped up behind I.M, placing his hand on the sleeve he gripped earlier, doing the same thing. He cleared his voice once more but instead of talking, he began whining his name loudly.

I.M closed his eyes tightly as he heard his hyung whining behind him, and that's when he knew he was going to have to do something or he would never hear the end of it. Putting down the stirring utensil he had in his hand, he turned around, with the meanest looking demeanor in his eye, wrapping the fingers he once was stirring with around Shownu's neck and shoved him up against the wall, a sly smirk on his face.

"Now kitten you do know, it's not so nice to tease your maknae is it? Thinking you will get away with coming down here dressed in a little pink slutty skirt? You've got another thing coming if you are thinking any different." His fingers grazed the skin of Shownu's neck, keeping him against the wall with such force. "

"B-because you weren't paying attention to me." Shownu spoke in a choked way, his tone not being so loud now, not when his maknae was using a much higher one. Despite Shownu being the leader, he was most definitely the bottom in their relationship.

"Tsk, tsk little one. I understand you may get needy and wanting my attention, but you know I can't always drop what I'm doing and crave into you, can I? Certainly not. I have assignments to get finished and I definitely don't need a little cock slut getting in my way." He snarled, digging his fingernails deeper into the flesh of Shownu's neck.

Those words twisted like a wire in Shownu's stomach, being called those names wanted to make him drop down and suck I.M's cock off and obey any order his maknae had for him.

"Cat got your tongue baby boy? Seems like I will have to drop this assignment temporarily to help your neediness hm?" He raised an eyebrow as he examined Shownu's face, seeing how belittled he was by his tone. 

"Y-you don't gotta." He stuttered out as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the way Changkyun's fingers felt pressing into his windpipe. 

"It's a little too late for that, slut. Get on the couch and don't you dare do anything." He snapped his fingers in a motion towards the couch, and there Shownu was sprinting off to the couch like a fairy flying in the sky.

Shownu knew his little idea had worked, but he also knew he wasn't going to be able to walk by tomorrow morning. He was on the couch as he saw I.M coming towards him, and seeing the look on his face made him wanna cum in his underwear right there and then. 

I.M took his place on the couch and patted on his thigh. "Come now and ride my thigh, kitten." He smirked, knowing Shownu had a weakness for it. Seconds later, his hyung was planted down on it and began to rub himself against it. It definitely didn't take long for his slut to start making a sound. That's why Changkyun loved how easily he could make Shownu a mess like that.

As Shownu was riding his thigh, he buried his face into the maknae's neck and whimpered out, rubbing against his clothed thighs, the underwear he had on was producing a lot of friction between them both, his tan hands beginning to clutch onto I.M's shirt, beginning to move in circles now. He tossed his head back as the pleasure was increasing. He felt like he could cum in any minute now. 

"Oh baby, look at you falling apart." He smirked, gripping the side of Shownu's hip and guiding him along his thigh. Changkyun absolutely loved the sight of his hyung falling apart for him like this. "C-Changkyun, please... I c-can't handle it anymore." Shownu whined out, panting out against his maknae's neck as he keeps moving his hips and riding perfectly against his thigh.

I.M flipped Shownu off the couch and stood up to take his clothes off, now completely naked. Most of the time, he would fuck Shownu with a condom on, but this round was going to be completely different. "Clothes off kitten." He said in a sharp tone, his eyes fervently looking his baby boy up and down, seeing all the perfect curves on his body and gosh he was so utterly in love with him. 

Shownu was completely naked in front of Changkyun now, without saying anything I.M went over to Shownu and pushed him over the couch, bending his knees to fold against the couch, and now his kitten's ass was in front of him, seeing the tight hole.

Pushing two fingers into his own mouth, coaxing two of them with his saliva, he presses them flushed against his hyung's hole, lubing him right up for his cock, he earned a moan when that happened.

With a swift push, Changkyun filled Shownu up to the brim with his cock, tilting his head back and hooking his hands onto his baby boy's perfect hips and beginning to thrust in and out, closing his eyes as he sucked in a sharp breath because of how tight he was.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight and I love it every time." He growled softly as he begins using a steady pace now and he could sense his hyung was falling apart just by the way he would grip onto the couch and release the prettiest noises alive. "Changkyunieee, fuck.. feels so good please." He breathed out, his mouth starting to hang open and his head lowering down, but with a swift jerk, I.M tangled his fingers into his hair and made him keep his head up.

"That's a right kitten, keep taking my cock like the slut you are." He whispered breathily into Shownu's ear as he picked his pace up and beginning to pound his tight pink hole, even pressing a sharp slap to his tan ass, continuing to leave smacks onto it until it turned a beautiful red.

All Shownu could do was take every inch of his maknae's cock, whimpering and whining his name out, his ass cheeks jiggling as he was getting pounded into and god it felt so good to him. His tummy began growing that familiar feeling and he knew he was about to cum all over the couch and he wasn't going to be able to hold it back much more. "I'm gonna cum please Chang, please please let me cum." He cried out as he could feel himself growing closer.

"Cum for me baby." He growled as he starts going faster, smacking his hips right against Shownu's and brushing perfectly against his prostate. And with that Shownu screamed his name out, spraying his pretty pearly white cum against the couch, and with that Changkyun released his thick load inside his hyung's ass and watched as he pulled out, panting out as beads of sweat poured down his forehead. 

"Did I shut you up and give you enough attention?" Changkyun smirked.

"Y-yes Chang. Now clean me up and carry me to bed." 

"Anything for you, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: I apologize if this comes out as bad or really bad grammar. It's been years since I've wrote a proper fic, so bare with me and I hope you enjoy <3 - Justina


End file.
